Sakuno in Wonderland
by DarkEmoPrincess
Summary: Sakuno always wished for adventure in her life will she get one or will she find more? *RyoSaku*
1. Opening a New World

**Hi Everyone this is my first Prince Of Tennis fanfic, This story has some twists so *sorry about that* Pleaze Enjoy!  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno has a perfect life, perfect parents and perfect friends. When she was young she always had this weird dreams about talking animals, talking flowers and some weird things floating around her. Her father was always there to comfort her when she had this weird dreams, He also had crazy imaginations about things that did'nt exsist but that wont stop him to do so. Her mother was always kind and caring she always makes me smile smile when I'm down And her friends was always there to cheer her up but one day her life became a nightmare. Her father and mother died when she was six and there was only her Aunt left of her family she took her in her house and she was like a mother to her. Her Aunt always treat her like her own daughter that what makes Sakuno more happy staying in her Aunt's house.

"Sakuno?...Sakuno!"

"Huh, What?"

"Sakuno are you listening to what I'm saying?"`

"Oh, sorry Aunt Elizabeth I was just day dreaming again"

Her Aunt sighed "Sakuno you should really listen to what I'm saying"

"I know that Auntie but I just love sitting here and listen to the calm breeze hitting my face"

"Sakuno I think you should take some rest a bit I'll go get you some warm tea if its alright with you"

"Yes Auntie I would love that" Sakuno said and smiled sweetly at her Aunt Elizabeth

As her Aunt left her she sat under the tree shading some of the sunlight _"It would be great if I had some adventure in my life, I only do all day here is sit talk to people I dont know and listen to my Aunt's lessons, But I don't really mind readng books though, It was kind of fun" _Sakuno told herself and felt her eyes becoming a little sleepy she was about to close her eyes when she was hearing a ticking sound she thought it was only a imagination when the ticking sounds starts to became louder and louder she opened her eyes more to see where the sounds come from when she was about to turn to her left she heard the words "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late".

She saw a white rabbit with a clock in its hand and binocular in his left eye. Sakuno was a bit curious of what a talking rabbit doing in a place like this in her Aunt Elizabeth's garden and tried to call it. The rabbit stopped completely shocked and confused and that's what confused her more she was starting to move towards the white rabbit when he turned his head towards his clock and shouted "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" and runs the opposite direction of her and jumped to a hole on the ground,

Sakuno stands up and walks towards the hole on the ground she called out "Mr. Rabbit!" and moves more towards the hole when the ground crack and made her fell into a Dark Abyss.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW….. ^.^

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :3**

Please read my next chapters...


	2. The Doors to Wonderland

**Hi Everyone this is my first Prince Of Tennis fanfic, My Story has many twists in it so *sorry about that* HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 3  
**

* * *

_**Recap:  
"**__Sakuno stands up and walks towards the hole on the ground she called out "Mr. Rabbit!" and moves more towards the hole when the ground crack and made her fell into a Dark Abyss."_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Sakuno shouted and closed both of her eyes tight

Sakuno's shouts filled the air with noise she thought she will die or lose her voice out of shouting but her fall became slow she stopped her shouting a bit and opened her eyes and saw that her dress made a balloon shape when she looked around she saw a floating lamp she went towards it and pulled the lever so it would lit up and objects like pianos, chairs, tables, mirrors, and many more things were floating around her. When she suddenly stopped floating and then she fall on the other way of the abyss.

'THUD'

"Ouch that hurts"

Sakuno looked around. The White Rabbit was nearing the end of a long hallway.

"Wait! Please!" Sakuno cried. But he did'nt stop, so she followed.

At the end of the hallway was a door. She opened it, and found another smaller door, then another even smaller, and another then another, she thought she would be here forever not until she saw the last door she opened but it was too small for her to get through.

Sakuno looked around and saw a bottle with a label 'Drink me' on it. _"Maybe this bottle can help me" _Sakuno thought and drank it all _"It tastes like cherry tart and roast turkey" _"Goodness!" Sakuno cried when she realized she had shrunk smaller than the bottle.

But at least she was now the right size to fit through the door. Without second thought Sakuno opened the door and a blinding light struck her.

* * *

**Hope you like it! :))**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!**

"I want to make some twists in this story about a Handsome Young Prince *Ryoma* and his heart is cold as ice could you tell me if it is a good idea or not to add it in the story!" ...HELP ME!... :))


End file.
